


If Anyone Asks, It Was Badminton

by Syberiad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm and Atomizer in a pre-war setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anyone Asks, It Was Badminton

After an overly-vigorous ~~interfacing~~ _badminton_ \- if anyone asks, it was _badminton!_ \- experiment leaves their shared domicile in desperate need of a new lamp and several other furnishings, an artistically-inclined scientist and a scientifically-inclined designer decide to go antiquing.

Proclaiming that such universally renowned and venerated scholars as themselves deserve only the utmost quality items, Brainstorm insists they head straight to the high-class shopping district in Translucentica Heights, the only place worth their time. Atomizer agrees to go, although he is not surprised when it fails to live up to expectation.

Upon witnessing the poor selection of bland, overpriced trinkets the shops there have to offer, Brainstorm’s enthusiasm quickly turns sour and Atomizer has to drag him away before his critical ranting attracts the attention of the warden. (Normally he wouldn’t worry, but they’re on a mission today!) He then suggests they check out a small antique shop he passed by the other day in a less affluent part of town.

The trip to the smaller store proves to be a much more fruitful expedition. It has a surprisingly wide selection of all sorts knickknacks and, although many of them are rather bizarre, such things better suit their eccentric tastes. The store’s proprietor, Pipes, helps them find very… unique replacements for most of the items they need. Atomizer isn’t sure about the Hawaii Chair but Brainstorm seems to think it’ll impress Perceptor so whatever. The only thing left is the lamp, but they decide to look elsewhere for that because all Pipes has in stock are sexy leg lamps and that’s where they draw the line.

Four hours of unsatisfactory vintage light fixtures later, they decide that modern is the way to go and head home to create their own lamp masterpiece.

They get pretty far along but before they can call it complete, the police suddenly bursts into their room and puts a stop to it.

Apparently their neighbor, some jerk that no one likes called Dipstick, had overheard them talking while they were working and thought they were building a weapon of mass destruction.

To be fair, the lamp is almost certainly capable of obliterating everything within a 40 mile radius, but much like its creators, it has both beauty _and_  extreme destructive potential.

As one policeman commented later in his report: “The more I looked at its gold and lavender hues, the more I saw the subtle gradations and details. I only wish I could describe it better, but unlike my close friend, I am not much of a poet. It was, quite simply, the loveliest lamp I’d ever laid eyes on.”


End file.
